Bloody Buffet
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: One-Shot/ Eliza and Beowulf get together with a love that is anything but normal. Then again the Egyptian parasite and professional wrestler are not exactly normal people. Image was made by kitsunaii on tumblr.


**Introduction** : Before we begin with this story I feel that you should know this is not like my ongoing series of fanfiction stories. This is going to be like one of my older stories containing NSFW content, sexual nature, blood, gore, and other violent content. This work is inspired by a random pairing I came up with from learning about this video game's story mainly Eliza and Beowulf. While and Filia will be present keep in mind they will not be the main focus. Now you may enjoy this delightful yet disturbing story...of love.

* * *

Our story actually begins at the conclusion of someone else's tale of terror. While many consider her the villain of the play she thinks the world simply misunderstands her actions, believes, and struggle for bringing the world back into order...her order. The Skullheart and its chosen vessel, Lorenzo's forces, and the other players in Double's game all failed in stopping her campaign. Now the champion of this game was enjoying herself in her personal oasis; the calm water around her distracted the ancient parasite from the painful positions her two captives were currently sitting in.

The first gem in her possession was a girl who resembled a cat, and she made her living as a thief who stole many valuable items around the world. It also just so happened she devoured one of her stolen items, which in turn granted her a similar kind of immortality the woman is currently known as "Eliza" possessed. Having such a useful source of blood benefited the parasitical diva, her needs would easily be met thanks to Nadia's service as her unwilling slave.

"You bitch! Why can't you find so another poor bastard to suck dry..." Not only was her neck tied up on Eliza's microphone by a rope, the former cat-burglar was also dressed up in a very revealing outfit barely hiding her private area, the scars over her legs were made visible, and she had to comply with her kidnappers demands just to get a decent meal.

"You shouldn't be whining my darling pet. Compared to what those fools from the Medicis had in store you got off pretty easy. Now be a dear and lick my toes kitten..." The cat refused to heel until Eliza began pulling tightly on Fortune's "neck collar" convincing her not to risk getting her head stuck in a box for today. Her tanned toenails soon were getting a coat of saliva from Fortune's lips who wanted nothing more than to bite her on her precious "skin" rather than act like a mindless toy.

"If you behave then Albus will bring along some fish soon okay kitten?" Fortune hissed out but her stomach rebelled against her.

The Egyptian-themed woman was enjoying this pleasure she forgot about her other "guest" writing in her bloody bondage. The schoolgirl Filia who just so happened to contain a demonic parasite chilling out in her skull, the being called Samson now was living through her own hair. Now she was merely being held alive until Eliza found a more suitable host for Samson to reside in. While she thought that she would die in her bonds the blood covering her body actually was pretty easy to breathe in.

"Mpppphhhhhh! Mpppphhhh!"

"My oh my, I completely forgot you were here with us Filia!" Her chocolate fingers began to rub the blood made sarcophagus that contained her, ensuring the schoolgirl could not run away from her captor. Even if she wanted to scream for help the gag in her mouth wouldn't let her cry.

"Horace must not have given you something to eat today, sometimes those fools of mine can be so absent-minded." The only reason she desired to keep the girl alive was to find a better body for Samson to reside in, but recently she's been reconsidering that idea.

"Here's the food boss we had to check on that zombie girl in the tombs."

The ageless beauty looked at her bodyguards now carrying in a cart with the food both girls would need for the day along with some beer which besides blood itself was her favorite drink. Her bronze skin grew a grin on her lips as she was looking forward treating herself along with her pets.

"Oh, and your "guest" has also arrived." Eliza was pleased to hear that news considering who was coming to meet her now. She quickly ordered her men to stand behind her while Fortune reluctantly began to dine on her dinner from the cat bowl, the gesture only reminding her of the enslaved position she was in now.

"Now be a good girl, keep your mouth shut after you eat, and I might be willing to let you relive yourself Filia, sweetie," Eliza spoke in a honey-filled tone drawing back enough of Filia's mouth to let her take some bites of a bagel. The more innocent girl didn't bite when the food entered her mouth, but she did start begging for freedom. Eliza delighted in hearing such pleas of mercy relishing in such fear.

"P-please I just...want go be free...I won't fight you..."

"Of course you won't, but there is no way I will let my good friend Samson go. So, be nice and behave in front of our guest." She quickly sealed off her mouth and let the captive return to her frozen state of helplessness. Footsteps broke Eliza's concentration on her girls now her full attention was on the visitor in her home.

"Welcome to my humble abode warrior of the ring!" The bizarre nature of the room would startle anyone else, but to a man like Beowulf, it felt like another one of his wrestling promos.

"This is certainly nothing like Beowulf expected..." The wrestler took a glance at who just sighed when her cat eyes saw him while Filia remained as quiet as a mouse. Clapping her hands together the parasite swayed her hips while strutting over to her new interest for the day. Ever since she learned about his particular blood type she wanted to get a "taste" of the professional wrestler.

"Indeed, the life of fighting seems so long ago since you've retired, but it seems like you still in top shape." Her tongue licked her lips wondering how willing he would be to service her particular demands.

"When I heard you knew more about "Zane" this fighter knew you might know some things about this Skullgirl, Skull Heart, and why I can't find peace after my retirement..."

"Yes, the manager who happens be called Zane does know more than you might think, but we can discuss such matters later." Her eyes grew yellow for a moment with Sekhmet's thirst for new blood.

"You're not going to make me fight for the information are you?" While he loved a good brawl he drew the line at hitting women, and his chivalrous nature made Eliza chuckle with amusement. She put her fingers in his mouth, which made him gulp nervously about her intentions unwillingly turning her on.

"Believe me there will by physical interaction however not the kind you're expecting big bad wolf!" She took advantage of his defense being down planting her lips right onto his own. Beowulf tried moving back, so Eliza snaked her arms around his neck keeping him in place.

"Get a room you bitch!" Eliza gave a silent order through her angry glare making Albus perform discipline on her house cat. Her head was quickly pulled off, the body now falling to the ground under the feet of Eliza's guard dog, and her head was being spun around like a basketball. Beowulf's cheeks grew as red as his steel chair unsure how to feel about the blood drinker sucking on his tongue. She gave a confident smile enjoying her first moments of playing with her new meal.

"I won't continue if you don't want me...oh my is that a foreign object!" She got a good look at his "illegal weapon" that rose up from his pants. His embarrassment was quickly replaced with his own building desire.

"Miss Eliza, I'm not sure if you want to enter a match with me, the chances are that I would be the winner of this contest!" A loud boom of laughter broke out as she once again had the yellow eyes appear from her true form.

"Oh, I think you underestimate your opponent. Believe me, you will be fighting an uphill battle!" Suddenly Eliza shoved Beowulf on the throne she was relaxing in ready to put on a good show even with her guards and pets observing this. Her dark hands began removing the wrestler's clothing, the pale skin was an intimate contrast with her body's color, and that was thanks to her constant need for blood keeping her skin young and healthy. Feeling up the well-toned abs of the fighting brought a feeling of nirvana to the ageless beauty.

"E-Eliza, you..."

"Hmm I think we don't need to speak right now, but our actions will tell quite a story." Taking off his belt which held up his plants letting her see more of his impressive body. Beowulf, now feeling like he was getting pushed around "fought back" and took a nice squeeze of the diva's backside, his hand rubbing her supple rear end. He had to admit her body was quite nice even if he was still trying to act like a gentleman despite her grin of enjoyment by his action.

"My turn!" She ran her hand around his butt returning the gesture in full, and her arousal only grew from that moment as their foreplay continued. Their breaths grew quicker, their bodies started to sweat, and their minds went into auto-pilot as Eliza began to suck and kiss on his skin while Beowulf did the same for her. His head dipped on her chest with his cheeks now right in the middle of her breasts which brought out a deep giggle from his host in the oasis.

"They are quite real I can assure you..." His increasingly tainted mind was shocked by how open she was to making out with him, but he was still unsure about going all the way. His moral half was silence as Eliza removed the top of her outfit, so he could take a good look at the pair of round, brown, heavy, and jiggling breasts awaiting his touch. He was unsure how to proceed with his innocence showing as he never went this far with any female, the groupies that always wanted to get him into a locker room for some "fan-service" never succeed.

Shaking his head Beowulf pretending this was just part of the show, his manly nature would overcome his shyness or else he would never truly become a man. He quickly began rubbing her nipples which made her gasp in pleasure. The caramel skin was being lightly bruised under the power of Beowulf's hands while she brought her legs around his lower body trying to increase the sexual satisfaction. Although part of Beowulf didn't feel right about bringing a delight experience to this woman, however, his inner voice was merely a whisper in his skull.

"Enough screwing around! Albus get down to business with that feline already!" She saw her guard was trying to pound her ass while her missing head was rolling on the floor screaming out for help. Filia also began to moan out in pain asking for Beowulf to help her out of her bonds. His momentary glance at her location was replaced with Eliza removing the rest of her clothing revealing her almost god-like body to her chosen mate for tonight.

" **Ravage me Beowulf and claim this glory for yourself!** " Her duel-layered voice demanded with a growl of impatience. Beowulf's conscious managed to outweigh his desire and he knew that he couldn't let whoever was in that blood coffin remain in that state.

"Look I might feel like doing...this it's just she does not deserve to remain like that." Eliza was confused why he suddenly care about her safety. Considering the fact that Fortune was being serviced by Albus who was ramming deeply into ass just a few feet away from them. Her defiant roars quickly turned into small meows of pain mixed with pleasure. With a defeated sigh Eliza ran a hand over the cheek of the girl removing part of her bondage.

"There she can see again happy?" He knew she still was in distress, which came with a look at his eyes pleading him to help her out more. With a hiss, Eliza complied with him more now taking out the gag in her mouth, and she granted the girl the ability to speak...on a condition.

"Filia, I'm willing to grant you a chance to earn some favor with me, but in return, I think you should play around with our fine guest..." She laughed as Filia looked at her captor with a horrified expression. The schoolgirl looked over at the house cat getting her headless body being fucked by her bodyguard causing Filia to gasp in fear.

"No! There is no way I'm going let you rape me like that!"

"Fufufu! I am not letting her get raped if anything she likes it don't you Fortune?!" The former thief was unable to reply for a moment since her head was wrapped up in the action her body was taking in from Albus.

"I-I fuck ohhh...god...fucking damn it yes give me more bastard!" Even if she hated being a slave of this woman she couldn't deny her body was starting to enjoy this with her own tanned legs wrapping themselves around her sexual partner. Turning back on the pale-faced child she brought a finger to her lips trying to be more sympathetic.

"I won't make you do something you don't want, and if you can do this I might be willing to keep you alive!" She was looking for an obedient host, and if she could mold Filia into that then maybe she didn't need a new vessel of Samson after all. While she was still afraid Filia was thinking about having the chance to get out of her sarcophagus, so she gave her mistress a small nod of approval.

"Excellent! This first task will be very simple for you darling." With a clap, she walked over to Beowulf bringing Filia's head to meet the lower section of his body. Filia was blushing madly now realizing what Eliza intended for her to do to him, the stories she heard in school about this kind of stuff was not compared to seeing the real thing coming out from his white underwear. Beowulf was not sure if this was the right thing to do considering he was not in his usual comfort zone.

"Don't make me regret letting you have some freedom child..." Eliza barked holding her hand on her naked hip waiting for the oral job to happen. Gulping down her nervousness she nodded her head in compliance, and Eliza removed the clothing that shielded his elongated shaft from the world. Eliza also helped start the naughty dance, which came when she pushed Filia's exposed mouth on the penis. Her lips began to lick it knowing her life depended on this action.

"This is oh wow..."

Having never felt this kind of seduction before the retired wrestler was unsure how to respond to the younger girl licking her tongue around his dick. Filia also never knew that her instincts would kick in since she was unable to hear Samson's voice as he was still locked away in Eliza's blood. Filia began to suck down on the long member trying to get it over with quickly.

"I'm sure this is much more rewarding than going to some high-school prom. Now you can truly enjoy the value of a real man!" Eliza was picturing Filia in some fluffy dress, asking out one of the puberty filled teens out for a dance, and her beautiful body truly being the only thing that stood out from her class of students. Now here was trying attempting to suck out drops of semen from an older gentleman, the irony was making Eliza even wetter.

Finally, with enough tension the white goop flowed into the younger girl's mouth giving the young woman her first take of a male's semen, the liquid began to drip down from her lips. Eliza snapped her fingers not wanting her floor to get too messy, so Filia was forced into cleaning up the mess left by the blowjob licking the very surface on the ground below her.

"Very good Filia, this might seem demeaning however as my pet you will get used to it eventually." She had big plans on continuing her conditioning on her second hostage seeing her first slave cry out during her climax with Albus spilling all of his juices into her meaty butt. The contrast of the beast screwing the beauty was a sight to see for Beowulf. With her two animals treated now, she could take all of Beowulf's attention towards herself, and there would be no more interruptions. Claiming her prize she ran her nails down his back enticing him further, moving her body on him fully accepting his shaft in her body.

"Oh... **fuck!** " Both Eliza and Sekhmet cried out having not felt another man be inside her for several years. Beowulf also was surprised by how tight Eliza's inner ring was, the penis was quickly swimming around the warmth of the diva's body. Their rhythm as the two moved their hands around each other, Beowulf's hands supported her wide hips as her legs were squeezing his waist tightly. Her massive bust was moving up and down as her body was being sent in a similar manner giving Beowulf a nice view.

"Yes, but...I need...no I-I **WE want more!** " Her partner was adjusted into giving her exactly what she wanted so badly. The ruler of this palace had her own tongue had gone limp as her head was rocking back and forth matching the male's increasing grunts of pain. Her arm was slowly losing its flesh being replaced by the bone parasite underneath because of the sexual high the both of them were reaching. His hand began to touch the white bone feeling the raw feeling of the parasite that he was enjoying sex with liking the touch of it.

"Ugh, so much...power I might have to tap out...soon!" He roared out with his instincts driving him to suck on her breasts hoping this would not end too quickly. Eliza was screaming in joy loving this pleasure she was being granted, her guards were hoping she would be tired when her sexual needs were satisfied. Fortune was moaning out from her own climax, and Filia was just hoping she could get some rest, however, Eliza's other guard Horace had other ideas.

"Eliza, do you think I can play with the schoolgirl?" Filia gasped out trying to move away from the horny henchmen looking at her with a lustful grin. Eliza waved her hand in the air trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Fine, but only if she wants it I'm not a total monster you know. Filia, I know...this might look scary...but if you make him happy...then I will be h-happy!" Filia's bonds shrank back leaving her hair stuck in the bloody headset while the rest of her body was ripe for the picking. Horace smirked happily to finally remove the skimpy uniform she was still wearing after all this time.

"You heard the boss I'm not gonna violate ya, but if you wanna make the boss happy Filia, then should enjoy losing ya innocence!" Filia considered her options, and knowing this might be her only hope of fresh air she complied with her master's advice going along with this. Quick hands untied her outfit quickly revealing her fluffy bra containing her nearly mature breasts to Horace who grinned.

"Please...be gentle." Her quiet whisper only made the predator more ready to enjoy tasting her skin since she agreed to this. His greedy hands began to palm her chest causing her to moan in distress with a hint of delight. Albus felt upset he didn't ask to get some of her instead of the house cat who was not trying to bite his leg with her fangs.

He was trying to rush through things ripping her skirt apart revealing her white and lacy panties which caused her to gasp out. Covering herself Eliza saw her other pet in distress and just waved at her in a relaxing manner.

"Don't worry darling there is another outfit that I have in store for you just like with my sweet Fortune."

Her calm tone went back into screaming as Beowulf reminded her he was still fucking her vagina deeply. Filia was thinking about kicking back the man who was licking her toes which were now free of the shoes that were part of her old clothing. The soon-to-be adult was not sure how to feel about this birdman being her first experience in the world of sex. Then again considering a demon lived in her hair she might as well get used to such odd things like this.

"Ahh, this is amazing!" Beowulf's screaming of pain admitted as Eliza's inner walls was still tight enough to squeeze Beowulf's dick since they were nearing their climax. Her hair was sent into a chaotic mess while their now slick bodies were completing their fucking as Beowulf's semen leaked into her body's womb. For now, they were not a parasite and wrestler they were just a woman and a man. Her breasts were smothered on his toned chest as she rode out her orgasm loudly scratching her nails around his arms.

"Now...that was enjoyable..." Eliza panted out trying to lick the blood she got from his limbs tasting the new blood, which was like a new wine bottle's liquid entering her mouth. The crimson drink was like nectar for a bee for the blood-sucking parasite who was craving more of it. Beowulf felt the wound on his back and decided to take the lead now driving Eliza's body onto the cold floor kissing her lips with renewed strength.

"Oh god its too fast!" Filia screamed filling the huge penis enter her unbroken barrier causing her to cry out. While she was mostly free her hands and legs were still bonded in a bind, the safety measure ensured she did not try escaping from Eliza's hold. This was more than enough room for Horace to enjoy watching her now unbound mounds jiggle up and down. While her shape was not as mature as her mistress Filia was certainly a doll to look at with her pained expression, and combining colors of pink cheeks on her pale skin made her look delicious in the eyes of the bodyguard above her.

"Don't back out now brat! You see, this might cause a little blood sure, but compared to the wrath of pissing off our boss this is nothin!"

She didn't want to believe that however with so much pressure coming down she was forced to wrap her slender legs around him for support. Her hands that were drenched in sweat came down on his shoulders to help ease the pain she was feeling during this sexual intercourse, but Horace thought it was actually animal sex considering he was a hybrid creature. Her tears were still coming down from her eyes knowing she was no longer a simple girl as she became an adult thanks to this moment.

Eliza smiled again seeing her other pet getting her hymen broken so thoroughly by Horace's dick seeing the girl shaking her head around, and filling the room with cries of suffering.

'I remember when I first had my barrier pieced, the man who did such a miracle is dead now, but my new pet will get used to this sensation with time.' Eliza hummed to herself while Beowulf began rubbing his hands up and down her meaty legs. Her tan thighs were being worshiped while Horace backed out of Filia worried he might have seriously hurt the younger woman. Before he could tell Eliza about this Filia suddenly grabbed the tie on Horace's shirt.

"Don't you dare leave...if you want this...take it now!"

As much as it hurt she couldn't deny it didn't feel horrible, but she was only craving for more longing to have that feeling back inside her body. Her inner slit was burning up wanting more of his dick, and the bird-man obliged her request. Samson was unable to do much as his host was screaming out with the penis ramming into her core once again. Her pale hands were ravaging his back, and her nails dug into his fur trying to relieve the pain of getting fucked by the animal bodyguard.

"Oh yes lick me right there you sexy fucker you." The wet tongue of the wrestler was now moving around the dripping slit, which was making Eliza moan harder than last time. Her position was being dominated by Beowulf who wanted to pound her like Horace was doing with Filia, but he was still playing around with her ass cheeks enjoying how they felt. The bones in her body wanted to remove it's fleshy barrier in order to show him her true beauty however she decided to wait for another time. Fortune was feeling left out, so she began shaking her rear end for another round with Albus.

"...P-Please don't stop fucking me!" Filia cried out in joy getting to her climax while Horace began sucking on her breasts to add to her immense release.

"Tch, now we're having a goddamn orgy in this place!" Fortune hissed out feeling the other guard put some of his fingers into her core making her whimper.

"Don't feel bad pussy-cat at least you can enjoy getting your taint fucked, unlike that undead bitch." She didn't reply as she let the dog begin to move her around so she can feel him impale her while she was on all her fours. In contrast of the dog and cat making love or a twisted form of it the obese bird was finishing his act giving Filia enough milky juice to fill up her womb. The former schoolgirl went limb on the floor while Horace leaned over to begin kissing her milky face with his beak.

"You gonna play nice for da boss? I'll bring ya some grub later kay?"

"...Yes, I will obey her...my mistress." Filia no longer cared about pride or doing the right thing, the girl just wanted freedom even if it was a gilded cage.

Eliza was finishing up her second around having Beowulf's hands were still kneading her ass while she was cutting up his chest to get some more of his blood in her mouth. The both of them began to see each other as the perfect sexual partners, their movements, actions, and desires were in perfect sync with time slowing down for Eliza and Beowulf. At first, Eliza just sought out his blood however she was beginning to reconsidering her feelings on the professional fighter. In turn, the "babyface" was no longer frightened or worried about most of her intentions, so long as she didn't bring real harm to her captives. This was feeling more amazing than when he defeated Grendel.

"Can't hold in..." Beowulf gasped out, his body was set to release any moment now. The duo screamed out their last breaths of air before they finished this consummation of their fucked up finale of love, sex, and pain. The scene was left with everyone on the ground panting for breath to come out of the lungs, the air being filled with the stench of sin and seduction. Thus a new couple was born on this day and the world would never be the same again.

Their next meeting came a week later after Beowulf made his return to the ring trying to regain his past glory. Eliza who was awaiting him was relaxing in her pool completed barely in her skin, and enjoying one of her beers. The water was also something she used to remove the smells of her darling girls, the liquid serving as both a bath tub and wonderful sex pool. In the meantime, Fortune was busy playing with a gold yarn ball grateful she was allowed to play around unlike Filia who was preparing to massage the dark skin of her new mistress. Albus and Horace had to admit Filia and Fortune were coming around well to acting as Eliza's new playmates, but they were simply distractions while her "boyfriend" was away.

"Ahh, another lovely swim really can do wonders to one's body. Filia, are you ready with my cream?" Eliza spoke resting a soggy hand on her naked hip enjoying her blushing reaction to her lewd form. The youngest servant was given more freedom in her limbs along with a similar outfit to Fortune's wardrobe, but her uniform was white and black in color mixed in with some gold along with a collar on her neck.

"Yes, mistress I hope you don't mind that state while you were indecent..." Filia spoke covering her eyes unable to use her parasitic hair to hide her blushing cheeks. Eliza giggled enjoying her modesty even after forcing her to become a woman at her age, her body placed itself on the mat facing down ready to relax under the girl's creamy hands.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna take my ahhhh catnap before that fake wrestler comes back."

"Fortune, you know that well-defined body of his is anything but fake."

"Oh sure yet now that I think about it the both of you are perfect for each other; a raggedy pair of bones and some guy who likely just shot himself up to look like a stud."

"That's not true! Eliza tasted his blood, and there was no trace of any drug running through it." Filia came to the defense of the woman she now served knowing it was better to earn her approve and not her wrath. Suddenly her fingers came down on a hard bone instead of her smooth skin as Sekhmet was momentarily in control.

" **I won't have you insult my soon to be boyfriend you bad kitty! Albus, Horace come teach this pet some manners!** " Her loyal bodyguards were happy to get some more action with the former crook while the spooky, scary skeleton face was replaced by Eliza's form. Her lips pouted at her new massage girl.

"Sorry darling, the child can be rather rebellious sometimes now you may continue your work. I want to feel nice and limber before my lovely walking blood pack arrives..."

"Don't be my mistress! I know what it is like to have a boyfriend or...well I did before all of this crazy stuff happened."

Filia never expected she would go from being dumped or led on by school students to now rubbing down the thick skin of an Egyptian woman who seemed more like a goddess. She might have lost her will to fight yet she enjoyed her tribute to the person who gave her a new outlook on life. Hearing Fortune's cries break out during another fucking the girl with the demon hair knew life as it was would be enough for her.

"Such a good girl, but I'm sure you will find a "Prince Charming" for yourself with my help." She sighed out under the pressure of Filia's wonderful fingers.

* * *

This is based on Eliza's story ending if you were curious and yeah kind of messed up I know. Anyway, this is me testing out if I can handle mature rated stories again so I hope you're not offended by this nfsw content. Now I can get back to my ongoing stuff thanks for reading.


End file.
